Adan K%u2018Reim
Adan is Talitha Sith Nami's alternate character. She uses him when totally bored out of her mind, and doesn't plan to spend too much time on a history or to set his image in everyone's mind on the boards. He's simply here to help her pass the time, and there to entertain those who are also bored with no person to RP with, for there is obviously some of those out there. Background Born far near a noble, far enough to be considered common, Adan was given the life and freedom of an actor. His parents were the pieces of a traveling troupe which had dubbed themselves the name "Dancing Suns". His parents had the talent of acrobatics and an acting spirit, and there's no doubt that he inherited those traits. Moving constantly yet living among the same people, other things were piled onto Adan: song and dancing, the tailoring of costumes. He learned the feats his parents preformed on ropes and strings and had a fairer voice than many of the troupe. At twelve he was welcomed with grins and jokes as an official performer in the troupe and was been a valuable piece to add to the troupe. His Mother was fair-skinned and father well fit. But as you and I know, being fair skinned hardly can help one from dieing and often even those well fit persons have their muscles fail them in fear. It was not, thankfully, his mother who died - in a stroke of luck having nothing to do with her fair skin she survived the fall. In a tragic play - the written piece was indeed tragic, but the death of the father made it far more tragic - the two parents of Adan preformed rather high up and they preformed with beaming smiles. Adan joked back-stage with others to hide his fear... They fell. The father's head striking poorly cobbled street, his life left as a whisper and without a cry. Adan's mother broke both her legs and Adan himself broke something - his heart. Knowing his mother would be in good hands after leaving her with two retired members of the troupe, Adan left, not being able to stand watching his handicapped mother live with his father. He left to be alone in the world. He left to be among people he did not know - people who would not make him remember horrible things just by looking at them. He left for a change different from the troupe, he left to bring happiness to those who knew sorrow like him, he left to later discover a strange desire to hit criminals and drunk people over the head. He left to do these things and... to hide his own sorrow. Special Skills A bard, there is the obvious singing voice and talent with the lute. He's acrobatic and agile, so when full of energy he's bound to show off. Quotes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters